An Unobserved Love
by Bow-Chica-Wowow
Summary: There's alot of unsuspected things happening in the story.Pairings NXH! Lemon
1. Chapter 1

-1_ Naruto Uzumaki, the Knucklehead Ninja to most, and an interesting young man to one._

Hinata Hyuga was outside practicing her breathing exercises when out of nowhere a blonde haired blue eyed kid came walking towards her. He had his hands behind his head and a content look on his face. It was strange to Hinata; she had never seen that look on his face when he looked at her. Her heart was racing; she had no idea of what she was going to say. She had always had a tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach when Naruto was around and she was always tongue tied. She calmed her self down reminding herself to breathe in through her nose out through her mouth. She was going to go crazy if he didn't pick up speed and get there faster.

Meanwhile, Naruto was taking his sweet time, trying to think of what to say to Hinata was hard. He had loved her since the moment she had enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He had told her pointless times that she should reconsider; after all she wasn't the strongest or bravest. And to add on to that he was always scared for her. Time and time again she had tried to be as brave or as strong as Neji, but it always came back to bite her in the butt. Naruto cleared his mind and started an imaginary conversation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Hinata, I have to talk to you"_

"_Yes Naruto-san"_

"_It's about this thing" _

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't know how to say this"_

"_Don't worry Naruto-san, you can tell me"_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

All of a sudden Naruto runs into reality. Hinata is looking at him with crimson cheeks and her opal eyes are full to the brim with hopefulness. He could tell that his 'imaginary'

conversation was much more than just his imagination. His ears were now turning the color of ripe cherries and his cheeks were burning. He bowed his head embarrassedly and turned to walk away when…

"N…Naruto"

He turned to look at Hinata. Looking no staring at her beautiful round eyes. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do.

"Yes"

"You were saying something a…and then you stopped" Her eyes did not have the same look anymore, as if they were expecting too much.

"Um…Hinata just forget it"

"But I…I really want t…to know"

He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either.

"It was just that I might have uh…lost something in your uh house", he recovered quickly. She could not, would not ever know that he secretly adored her every move and the way her cheeks burned crimson every time he looked at her. He would surely hurt her much more than he ever wanted to. Hinata stared back unbelieving her mouth wide open. It looked as if she would cry any minute, but Hinata did not want Naruto to see any tears. She looked away, trying to calm herself.

"H…Hinata"

Naruto could see disappointment mingled in with tears in her eyes. He wanted to go up to Hinata and kiss the tears away, but knew he would never have the chance to do that. He turned his back on Hinata and walked away. Hiding his own distressed tears from the one he would always and forever love.

Hinata walks into the house trying to keep the tears at bay. She looks at her clock its almost 11 p.m. But she can't sleep, not with that whole scene still in her mind! She's been playing that terrible scene over and over, and just can't get over it. She thought Naruto was going to say something that would have changed both their lives. And bam what does he do? He chickens out. But Hinata won't give up. She's been thinking about a surefire way to get him and keep him all to herself. She knows what every teenage boy wants; every girl knows what a teenage boy wants. She's just not sure if she can do it or not, but she's desperate she can't hide her feelings from him any longer. NO! She can't do that. She has to make sure that Naruto is really in love with her.

Naruto finally reached his apartment. He is exhausted from the long walk back and decides to take a quick shower.

_Oh God I can't believe I said I that to Hinata! Man how am I ever going to be Hokage if I can't even tell a girl I love her?! Man I'm pathetic!_

He's so ashamed of himself. He told himself he would never chicken out of anything, EVER! And yet he still had hope. He would try again tomorrow but this time actually speak his mind. He gently puts his spiky head on the feathered pillow and falls to sleep.

Outside of Naruto's bedroom window lurks a shadow, Hinata. She sees and hears everything, from the tears that cloud Naruto's eyes to the promise he has just made to himself. She closes her eyes and takes it all in.

_He really does love me?! Can I be sure though? I Don't Know What To Do!!!! _

A smile creeps along Hinata's face. She is so sure of what is to come next, but is she ready. She regains her composure and sneaks into Naruto's bedroom. Its very dark and cramped so she waits to get ready until her eyes are adjusted. A minute later she tip toed around all the clutter. _Typical boy's room. _She takes her pale blue-white sweater off over her head when she hears a sudden gasp.

Naruto sits up in bed staring at Hinata. He blushes finally realizing she is half naked and prepared to be fully nude. He starts to say something but is silenced by Hinata. She climbs atop him and brings his black t-shirt up over his head.

Her cheeks turn a deep red and her nipples start to harden. Naruto notices this and massages the pebble hard nipple. He looks into her eyes as if expecting her to turn away, but sees that she is looking at him dead on. She has confidence in herself and in Naruto. Naruto kneads her pale breasts and begins to draw one into his mouth. Her skin is so soft and sweet he sucks on it leaving his mark. Hinata takes control and unbuttons Naruto's orange boxers.

Naruto helped Hinata with the cotton boxers. He was already hard and ready. Was it the same for Hinata? She was still half clothed but looked more than ready. Naruto unbuttoned the navy blue pants and pushed them off her beautifully slender legs. Next were her pale pink undies. He gripped the sides with his thumbs and rolled them down. She was now fully naked. She was beautiful. She still wasn't grown but they could grow together, grow stronger wiser and more in love.

Naruto bent his head and sucked lightly on her firm breasts. He then took his middle finger and ran it up and down her lower regions. He slowly entered his one finger into her pussy and then two finally he added another masculine finger. He could feel Hinata squirming underneath ready for more. At first he pumped his fingers in slowly then gathered speed as Hinata found a rhythm of her own. Naruto could feel that she was ready to burst. He didn't want that quite so soon. He took out his fingers and bent his head to her vagina. Hinata could feel his tongue sliding up and down her clit. She was on the brink of insanity. She could feel herself letting go as she finally climaxed. Naruto drank up all her juices and went in for a kiss. Even her mouth tasted like strawberries.

Hinata tasted herself on Naruto's lips and loved it. Now she was ready to really do it. . Naruto looked at her as if asking for permission. He saw it all in her eyes.

"Hinata I'm sorry"

He entered her slowly not wanting to hurt her. He knew he would. His whole manhood slipped into her and before she could scream Naruto's mouth was over hers, stifling the scream. He pumped in and out of her. Increasing the speed with each passing second. Hinata's pain had ceased and she was beginning to enjoy herself. She pumped her waist to the rhythm of Naruto's, and soon they were almost to the brink of insanity. The next time Naruto pumped into her she climaxed, her pussy contracting and seconds later Naruto's seed was deep inside her womb. They collapsed still intertwined in each other.


	2. Say Whut?

-1The next morning Hinata woke at 4 in the morning. She wanted to practice in the training fields before other genin arrived.

"_Ugh! What is doing waking up this early?"_

As she walked the two mile dirt road to Training Ground 1, Hinata happened to walk across Naruto. Hinata stumbled backwards trying to regain her balance.

"Ahh!!"

Naruto quickly grasped her wrists and pulled her into his arms. Hinata's cheeks burned a deep red as she was pulled into a passionate embrace.

"N-Naruto…"

"Hinata, I…I love you"

Right after that moment Hinata froze. She stood amazed, speechless looking at Naruto. She never thought he even noticed her. And now on her way to practice. She was totally just awestruck.

"Naruto, I love you to. I have loved ever since the day I layed my eyes on you."

"Hinata…I didn't know how to tell you. Since you enrolled in the Ninja Academy I've loved you. I've loved you for so long. It hurt me so much to see you hurt and I was too much of a chicken to let you know"

Hinata stood there taking it all in. She loved him so much. She wanted to show him that she loved him more than life.

"Hinata?"

"Shhh, Naruto"

_This time I'm going to do it. I'm going to show him how much I love him._

Hinata led him to a dark enclosure near a bush and sat down. She patted a patch of red-green moss indicating for him to sit. Naruto sat down breathing and releasing a deep sigh. He finally had a chance to be with Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I love you"

Hinata giggled with untold joy as she heard this.

"Naruto…I love you too"


End file.
